moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Firewall (film)
| writer = Joe Forte | starring = | music = Alexandre Desplat | cinematography = Marco Pontecorvo | editing = Jim Page | production companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 105 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $50 million | gross = $82.8 million }}Firewall is a 2006 American-Australian crime thriller film directed by Richard Loncraine and written by Joe Forte. The film stars Harrison Ford as a banker who is forced by criminals, led by Paul Bettany, to help them steal $100 million. The film was a box office disappointment and received negative reviews from critics. Plot Jack Stanfield is chief of security of Landrock Pacific Bank in downtown Seattle. He is visited by a collection agency, claiming he owes $95,000 to their online gambling site. Believing the incident is due to an identity theft, Jack entrusts a colleague to take care of the claim. He goes out for a drink with Harry Romano who introduces him to Bill Cox, a potential partner. After they leave, Cox follows Jack into his car and forces him to drive home at gunpoint. At home, Jack finds his wife Beth and two children unharmed, but under surveillance by Cox's henchmen. The next morning, Jack is given instruction to transfer $10,000 each from the bank's 10,000 largest depositors – $100 million total – to Cox's bank account. Cox rigs Jack with a camera and microphone to make sure he cannot ask for help without them knowing. At Landrock Bank, Cox visits Jack, reintroducing himself as Bill Redmond, a potential partner. Cox asks Jack to give him a tour of the bank's security system. On the way back home, Jack attempts to bribe a henchman to betray Cox, but Cox kills the henchman. At home, Jack attempts an escape with his family, but his attempt is foiled. In retaliation, Cox gives Jack's son Andy a cookie containing nut products, sending him into an anaphylactic shock. Cox withholds the treatment (an EpiPen), until Jack acquiesces to their plan. The next day, Cox forces Jack to fire his secretary Janet, fearing that she is growing suspicious. Jack initiates a wire transfer to send the money to Cox's offshore accounts. Before leaving, Jack uses an employee's camera phone to take a picture of the account information on the screen. Cox then begins covering his tracks. He forces Jack to delete security data and surveillance tapes, and use a virus to cripple the building's system into disarray. Returning home, Jack finds the house empty except for Liam, one of Cox's men. Realizing Cox has no intention of letting him live, Jack kills Liam. He calls Harry, but his colleague doesn't answer. Jack goes to Harry's house to inquire about Cox. However, Cox kills Harry with a gun he had earlier confiscated from Jack. Beth, held at gunpoint, leaves a message suggesting an affair on Harry's answering machine. This implicates Jack in Harry's death. In addition, the $95,000 debt will be considered motive for Jack embezzling the bank's money. Jack turns to Janet. She helps him retrieve the phone with the picture of Cox's account information. Jack hacks into Cox's Cayman Island accounts and transfers the money away. He calls Cox using Liam's phone and they arrange to free his family in exchange for returning the money. During the conversation, Jack hears the family dog in the background, and realizes he can locate his family by the GPS tracking unit in the dog's collar. The signal leads him to an abandoned house. He tells Janet to call the police and approaches the house. When one of his henchmen, Vel, takes pity on the family, Cox kills him. Jack's daughter Sarah runs out of the house. Another henchman, Pim, chases after her, but Jack rams him with Janet's car, which hits an RV that explodes, killing Pim and destroying the car. Cox takes Beth and Andy to the upper floor. Jack enters the house and engages Cox in a final showdown. Their fight eventually leads them into a ditch Cox had dug for Jack's family. Cox temporarily gains the upper hand, but Jack impales Cox with a pickaxe, killing the villain and saving his family. Cast * Harrison Ford as Jack Stanfield, chief of security of Landrock Pacific Bank. * Paul Bettany as Bill Cox, a businessman who holds Jack and his family hostage and forces Jack to transfer $100 million from the bank he works at to his offshore accounts. * Virginia Madsen as Beth Stanfield, Jack's wife * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Janet Stone, Jack's secretary * Robert Patrick as Gary Mitchell, Jack's colleague * Carly Schroeder as Sarah Stanfield, Jack and Beth's daughter (1st child) * Jimmy Bennett as Andy Stanfield, Jack and Beth's son (2nd child) * Robert Forster as Harry Romano, Jack's colleague who introduces him to Bill Cox * Alan Arkin as Arlin Forester, Jack and Harry's employer. * Vincent Gale as Willy, one of Cox's henchmen * Kett Turton as Vel, one of Cox's henchmen who has compassion for Jack's family * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Liam, one of Cox's henchmen * Vince Vieluf as Pim, Cox's most sadistic henchman * Matthew Currie Holmes as Bobby, Landrock Pacific Bank employee * Beverley Breuer as Sandra * Ty Olsson as Airport traffic cop Reception Box office Firewall opened theatrically on February 10, 2006 in 2,840 venues, earning $13,635,463 in its opening weekend, ranking fourth in the domestic box office. The film ended its run fourteen weeks later, on May 18, 2006, having grossed $48,751,189 in the United States and Canada, and $34,000,000 internationally for a worldwide total of $82,751,189. Critical reception The film received largely negative reviews from critics. On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an 18% rating based on 158 reviews, with an average rating of 4.5/10. The site's consensus states: "Harrison Ford's rote performance brings little to this uninspired techno-heist film whose formulaic plot is befuddled with tedious and improbable twists." Metacritic reports a 45 out of 100 rating based on 38 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". See also * List of American films of 2006 * List of films featuring home invasions * List of films featuring surveillance * Tiger kidnapping References External links * Category:2006 films Category:2000s films Category:2000s crime thriller films Category:American crime thriller films Category:Australian crime films Category:Australian thriller films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Rated PG-13 movies